My True Heart
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Naomi Sherbert has 5 Shugo Charas! When she meets the boy of her dreams and gets voted Ace chair in the guardians while the old guardians quit since they were getting too old for the program. The King chair is secret, for you have to find out yourself. Naomi's life is perfect, but the X eggs are back, darkening hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**My True Heart: Chapter 1**

**Chara of Witchcraft!**

**Hello! This is TomboyGirl123! yay!**

**I decided that I would make a Shugo Chara story, since it's kind of sad that I only have 2 stories so far...**

**I really hope you enjoy, because I worked hard on this story for people to like it.**

**Please Review and enjoy!**

_My name is Naomi Sherbert, I am 13 years old. I'm usually the shy little girl that everyone picks on. Shyomi, they call me. I don't want to be a doormat that everyone walks on. I want to be Courageous, Cool, Fun, Magical, Artistic. But... everyone knows that it's silly to have dreams but... I really want this to happen... I really want to be me..._

I woke up, feeling light headed. Morning was here, and my alarm clock was going crazy. I slammed my hand down on it and yawned, getting out of bed. I have knee-length long hair that's beige color and brown eyes. When I got up, my heart felt full and I somehow was feeling like I wanted to go outside and play with magic.

My hair was pulled to the left side tied up with a black bandana covered in a pattern of white flowers. It was a Monday and I got into my school clothes. I put on the white, long sleeved shirt and red checkered tie. I also had a red checkered skirt and black, white and red checkered stockings with the black shoes we needed for school.

I slung my white backpack over my shoulder and was about to leave when I spotted something on my bed. I put my backpack down and went to go look, since I don't remember putting anything there.

I knelt down and pulled over the covers.

My face turned pale and I screamed, looking in a bird picture book and finally kneeling down once more. They were eggs! There was five of them on my bed! I touched the closest one, a light blue with a crescent moon and wand with a star at the tip. It was warm, and made me want to do magic again.

I touched another one, a lime green one with a beautifully painted rose on it. I gasped, feeling joy rush through my veins.

I picked one up, the light blue one and hugged it close, kissing the top of it.

I rocked it back and forth gently until it started to glow. I looked at it, hoping that it would hatch and a crack formed in the center. I gasp loudly, waiting. Just then, the two eggshells pop open and a little chibi girl with a white witch hat and pink ribbon tied around it with a pink bow. she had two long light blue braids on each side of her head and a white dress with pink ruffles at the bottom. A big pink bow was on the top front of her dress and she wore pink ballet slippers with lace up ribbons.

She blinked her night blue eyes and smiled. "Naomi-Chan! I've been waiting for you!" She said. I blinked, confused as she floated in front of my face. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "All charas are connected to their owner's hearts." The little witch girl said. "C-charas?" I ask. "Aye! Shugo charas are born out of their owners hidden personalities deep inside their true hearts. If you stop believing in us, we'll disappear, so don't stop believing in magic!" She yelled.

"I get it now!" I say. "Good! Now don't forget my three sisters on the way out." She said. "Oh... What's your name again?" I ask. "I'm Ume, your magical heart." She said. Just then my alarm started going off again. "Oh my gosh, I'm late for school!" I yell as I take the three other eggs and carefully place them in a super protective box I got for Christmas, whatever you put inside, guarantees to be safe and sound.

Ume sat on my shoulder as I rushed out the door, slinging my backpack over one arm and slamming the door behind me. Ume had to hold onto my side ponytail to stay on my shoulder. I skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. "Mom is downstairs, hide before she sees you." I whisper to her. "No need, people without charas can't see me, I'm invisable to them." She said.

We both ran down the stairs, Ume loosing her grip on my ponytail and was now holding onto my hair on the bottom, which kept hitting my leg. I picked her up and put her back on my shoulder as I reached school. "Wow! This place is so huge, It's like a palace!" Ume said as I saw her eyes twinkle. I smile at her noticing how cute she was and she smiles back.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my Shugo Chara story!**

**Chapter 2 is coming out soon!**

**Hopefully I have time to write it today!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Shugo Chara does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	2. My True Heart: Chapter 2

**My True Heart: Chapter 2**

**Chara of Courage!**

**Hi everyone!**

**It's TomboyGirl123 in the house!**

**Fine... enough about me, time to get back to the story!**

Me and Ume were already bonding, I could tell. But by the fact we were at school, I was afraid people would see me as the bullying target for being more joyful than usual. I have a friend... so this is what it feels like!

We approached school and for some reason, I felt happy for today.

I heard the bell ring and I noticed that we were late for class. I ran through the school, Ume floating next to me. Just as I raced down the next hallway, I felt someone grab my shoulder and yank me back. "Hey... Shyomi..." A fat bald kid said, cracking his knuckles. I gasped worryingly. Ichiro Thatcher from fifth grade, he was bullying me with his two other friends for the past year. "Leave Naomi alone!" Ume shouted. For a second, I saw him look shocked. Could he see Ume?

Just when I was wondering, a black spiked haired Chara jumped out from behind his shoulder and kick Ume in the stomach. "Ume!" I called to her. Ichiro pushed me on the ground, my backpack falling to the floor next to me. His Chara caught Ume in a headlock, Pulling on her braids hard enough for tears to form in her eyes.

I was about to help her when Ichiro and his two friends started kicking me. I curled up in a ball as the boys continued to kick my back, my head, my legs and one was trying to get at my face.

_Character Change!_

All of a sudden, the bandana on my head turned into a hair clip with a shield on it and a lion in the center. My eyes lit up, fire blazing in them as I got up and punched one guy square in the face screaming, "DIE BITCHES!"

"The chick's gone crazy!" One of the other guys yelled as I grabbed him by the shirt collar and snatched Ichiro's leg, making them all collide in a pile. I look at Ume, my eyes still burning like fire and my knuckles balled into fists. The male Chara was sitting on top of her, feet pinning down her hands and slapping her in the face.

The hair clip on my head turned back into a bandana and a Scarlet haired Chara ran out of my bag, first raised and screaming a battle cry. She gave the boy Chara a sky uppercut punch and he hit the ceiling so hard a crater opened up where he landed. Ume sat up, both cute cheeks rose red and tears in her eyes.

**(The Scarlet haired Chara looked a lot like Erza from the anime Fairy Tail) **Her eyes were dark red and she wore a green dress that reached above her knees. a big yellow bow was pinned on the front of her dress on the top like Ume's bow, but it was yellow like mustard. She also wore a long sleeved black coat with the collar standing up like vampires wear. The coat was unbuttoned and it was so long it reached down to her ankles, It also had a slot for her iron sword to go, although the sword was a bit bigger than a toothpick. she wore black knee-high socks and brown old fashioned shoes.

The Chara helped Ume up and Ume wiped away a tear. "Be brave, soldier, I felt your pain a while ago before I became a warrior!" The Chara girl said as Ume floated up to me. "Naomi, I was so scared!" Ume cried as she hugged me tight. "Naomi, eh? So your my owner, thank you for making me a brave Chara." She said as she bowed in respect.

I smiled at her. "I should be thanking you, you saved us!" I said as the girl Chara flipped her beautiful red hair over her shoulder. "I'm Rin, your brave heart." She said. "So don't stop believing in me unless you want to make an enemy!" She said as her eyes lit on FIRE and she held a fist up to show me. Um... okay... I say as I turn back to Ichiro and his gang. They were all knocked out cold.

"W-we should probably leave..." Ume said, still sniffling. I felt really bad for her. I knew she was my Chara, but she didn't deserve to be beaten up by _my_ bullies. Whenever she needed me to take a punch for her, I would be there. Now I was starting to feel brave.

We walked out of the hallway just as the bell ring.

Someone was watching the security camera, the guardians...

* * *

**Hi, Everyone! **

**Cliffhanger!**

**If you like my story so far, review and check out my other stories!**

**I will continue this story if you like it.**

**Until next time, Peace!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Shugo Chara does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	3. My True Heart: Chapter 3

**My True Heart: Chapter 3**

**Happy Go Lucky!**

**This is TomboyGirl123!**

**Thank you all for supporting the story!**

**I got 1 review, 1 favorites and 2 followers!**

**So I'll continue to write the story, hooray!**

**Now, here it is! Begin Story telling!**

I rushed out of my class, feeling safer around my charas and ran outside, running into a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Ume ran into a little purple haired Chara with a crown on it's head. Me and the boy fell to the ground, feeling the grass at our fingertips. "Ow..." I said before The boy lifted up a hand. "Hello." He said.

I looked at him, knowing that this boy was a guardian because of his cape. "Y-your Tadase in king chair!" I exclaim. "Yes... that's me I guess..." He replied. I look up and Rin was glancing at the purple haired Chara once and a while. "You have two charas?" He asked. "I have three eggs too..." I said, starting to become shy.

_Character change!_

Just then, two orange fox ears pop up on my head, pink on the inside. "But it's sooooo nice to meet you! do you like flowers? what's your favorite color? Do you like animals?" I ask him with a fast voice, but I wasn't in control anymore, like the time where I was battling those bullies. The bandana pops back and I blink. I sigh with relief and stood up. "Which one of you two took control of my mind?" I ask them. When they both shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, I opened my bag curiously.

A flash of yellow sun caught my eye and it belonged to a blond haired Chara! She had a kazoo and a fire cracker and was playing with them both until the firecracker backfired on her and one side of her face was covered in smoke. She blinked, then started to laugh.

She had pure blond wavy hair that reached her feet with two bangs that framed her face with the normal bangs in between them. She also had fox ears, orange ones as well as me and a little school uniform with an orange top and a big black bow on the front like all my other charas and colorful buttons going down the front. Her skirt was black and the bottom had a thin line of orange on it. She had knee-high white socks with two colorful buttons on each side of them. little black flats were on her feet and her smile was so big it almost covered her face, but it was the cute kind of smile.

She danced around in air and I held her in my hands, not smiling for one second before... "OH MY GOSH, YOUR NAOMI! WE'RE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! CHARACTER CHANGE!" She yelled happily, but speedy. The two fox ears suddenly pop up in a fury of sparks "I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO BURN!" I yell as I run around the school four times in seven seconds. "Ah, much better!" I say as I'm shaking with energy.

_"How can you stand this much energy?!"_ I ask her shyly.

_"Don't be afraid, just smile and you'll be fine!" _She said.

A smile stretched across my face, and this time, the Blondie wasn't in control of that. Just then, the bandana popped back and I felt normal. And out of breath. I mean, did you _see me_ go around the building four times? "I'm Nana by the way, I like you already!" She said. "Nana?" I ask, my heart slowing down a bit since it was beating so fast in her character change. "I'm Rin." My brave Chara said. "And I'm Ume!" The magic one replied.

Just then I remember, TADASE WAS WATCHING US THE WHOLE TIME! I look at him and he was staring blankly at us. "T-three charas?" He asked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said. Tadase smiled and shook his head, laughing softly, his sandy blond hair falling in his face. I blushed, but mostly because of embarrassment...

"So... Naomi? Mind following me?" He asked. I stand there for a moment as everyone spilled out of the building. I saw Ichiro and his Chara exit and I nod towards Tadase. "Wonderful, follow me." He said, the purple haired Chara floating behind him.

**Rin's POV **

I watched the purple haired Chara following Tadase. He was my king, I was his protector. Time to tell him that. "King Chara!" I yell and salute. He turns around, facing me. "Finally, somebody knows me as a king, slave!" He yells. "I'm Rin, a knight of Bravery and courage! Accept me as your protector!" I say and knelt down. He blinks and smiles. "Request accepted! You are now my bodyguard!" He says.

"I'm Kiseki, your king!" He yells, laughing like a maniac. "My lord! shouldn't we be following the prince?" I ask. Suddenly, Tadase stops in his tracks, a golden crown popping on his head in a fury of sparks and his eyes turning evil. "I... I am no prince..." He starts. I lean to my left side, my hand planted on my hip and raising a questioning eyebrow. "I AM YOUR KING!" Tadase laughs evilly, an explosion of fire blowing up in the background.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs. "I WILL CONQUER THE WORLD AND NAME IT AFTER ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs hysterically. I see Ume staring at him in disbelief and mouth agape but when I look at Nana...

"Mwahahaha! I'll help you in your quest in world domination! Mwahahaha!" She laughs, cracking party poppers next to Tadase. "Did he blow up again?" I hear and turn around.

**Naomi's POV**

Everyone turned around, except Tadase, who was running in circles with a king staff singing a song about world domination. "Hold him down!" A girl yells and I stare at a group of five people, girls and boys, rush at Tadase. A girl with orange hair and red bows on each side jumps on him, riding him like a pony.

"Yaya! Get off the future world king!" Kiseki says as "Yaya" starts pounding on his head with her fists. Just then, two girls and a boy rush out from all sides and holds him down saying, "Tadase! Snap out of it you asshole!"

Ume, Rin, Kiseki and Nana float next to me, watching how this goes down. Tadase stands off, brushes himself off and a moment of silence. "Hello." He says to everyone and they all collapse. Kiseki floats over to him and lands on his shoulder. Just then, I spot a whole crap load of charas floating all over the place. Nana fires herself into the sky, cracking more party poppers and dancing. "FRIENDS!" She yells and they all look at her.

Rin sighs and floats up to her, grabs her ear and pulls her down to earth, still holding her ear. Suddenly all eyes are on me, staring me down. "Everyone, this is Naomi, she has five charas." Tadase says. Rin bows. "I'm Rin, This is Nana and that's Ume." She says. "Where are the other two?" A little Chara girl asked.

She had cotton candy pom poms and a pink tennis uniform. A white hat with a red heart was on her head and she had a little ponytail. Her hair was pink and her eyes were a bit darker pink as well.

I hesitated, and then opened up my bag, revealing the two other eggs inside. One was white with a huge glob of rainbow paint on it and the other had a purple top, a pink bottom and in the middle was a static lavender color with pink basketballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, baseballs and so on.

Everyone gasped and stared in awe as the white egg began to crack.

**CLIFFHANGER! LOL**

**Please review and follow my story!**

**Also check out my other stories and review them too!**

**Please await chapter 4!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Shugo Chara does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	4. My True Heart: Chapter 4

**My True Heart: Chapter 4**

**Learning the basics!**

**TomboyGirl123 is in the house!**

**I was too excited for this anime to wait for reviews!**

**But still review because I really like the feedback.**

**Now what you've all been waiting for...**

**Me! Just kidding, The story!**

I was surprised. Four charas in one day? I watched as the crack came all the way around the egg but then sealed up again. I watched, waiting. "Looks like she doesn't want to come out right now." The pink Chara said. "I'm Ran, these are my sisters, Dia, Miki, and Su." she said. Just then, I heard fire or something that smells like smoke.

I turn around just to see Nana light a FIREWORK! "NANA!" I yell as the rocket shoots up, blowing winds down on us. I hold my skirt down and so does Yaya and another girl with pink hair, as well as a girl with hair like Nana's. Ume giggles. "I think we'll be friends!" Ume said as she flew at Nana. Nana squealed happily as Ume was crushed in a huge hug.

"Let's all go back to the garden." Yaya said. "I'm starving for cake!"

"Classic Yaya..." Miki said, who wore a cute blue hat with a spade on it. She had on jeaned shorts and a darker blue shirt. She also had a blue bag slung over her shoulder, which contained a pencil and sketchbook. Just then, all the charas stopped in their tracks, looking around. Ume, Rin and Nana did the same.

"I sense X-eggs..." Ran said to Amu. "So that was the dark, cold presence that I just felt?" Ume asked. "We should celebrate!" Nana called as she blew up a ton of balloons in two seconds. "How many?" Yaya asked. "About twenty or thirty..." Su said.

Su was dressed like a little green maid. The ruffle headband on her head had a green clover on it and she had short blond hair that had a tiny taint of green if you looked close enough.

"Let's go!" The girl with the pink hair said. Everyone rushed away, Me standing not knowing what to do. I saw Rin following Kiseki and Nana dancing along after them, but Ume stayed with me. "Are you coming too?" She asked. I sighed. "I don't know if I'm invited..." I said. Ume shook her head in pity. "Tadase said to Follow him, right? So why aren't you following him?" Ume asked. I sighed and smiled at her. "C'mon, Ume, let's catch up to them!" I say as I run after them and she follows me.

I head a scream in the distance and I stop in my tracks as a swarm of black dots fly through the sky, and dive into the trees below them. I see the forest around the school and run down the stone path to see everyone getting thrashed about.

I gasped as one of the X-eggs saw me and cracked. I blinked, watching it but when I heard Ume gasp, I knew it was trouble.

"My own heart, unlock!" I heard a boy say.

There was a boy with blond hair and his Shugo Chara. His Shugo Chara wore all black with a black scarf around his neck. It looked like a ninja mostly, but he had white hair and a blue mark on his right cheek, he also had little white wings. The boy next to him wore a yellow shirt and green shorts. He also had white hair but didn't have the mark on his cheek like his Chara. Suddenly, he started glowing after he made a rectangle with his fingers and a clicking noise was heard in the background. He glowed blue and his Chara returned to his egg to be put in his chest. the light snapped away and he now wore a ninja suit with his messy white hair visible and the scarf around his neck. Then... the mark was there and he did a back flip and stood in a fighting stance. "Character transformation: Justice Ninja!"

All the X-eggs turned to him, loosing interest in me. All of a sudden, all of the eggs cracked and little black charas stood there with a big red X on their heads. I looked around, wondering where Rin and Nana were. Instead I saw all the guardians knocked to the ground unconscious.

There was defiantly a lot more than 20 or thirty, more like 500! "Naomi-Chan!" I heard Nana yell. I look up and I see Nana and Rin, stuck up against each other with X-charas. "Nana! Rin!" I yell and run at them. The X-charas stop me, flying in front of their prisoners. "What do we do, Naomi-Chan?" Ume asked with worry in her voice. I turn my gaze to the boy, who jumped in the air and pulled out two swords. "Ninja smoke!" He yelled as he slashed his swords and smoke bombs flew out of them, exploding colorful thick smoke on the X-charas.

"Ahhh!" Nana screamed. I wanted to run to her and hug her telling her it was alright, but this was bad. "Naomi, let's handle this together!" Ume said. I look at her, she had a brave look on, and it showed a bit of anger and fear, but I was proud of her. "What can we do?" I ask. "Leave it to me." She said.

"Naomi's own heart, unlock!" Ume said.

Suddenly, me and Ume were engulfed in light blue light, me glowing a misty grey/blue. I gasped as my hair shaded a snowy white and some of my hair was pulled in front with two pigtails with some kind of silver ring looped around the bottom of the pigtails. My eyes swirled into the color blue and the light vanished. I had a blue pointed hat that bent over with black lace looped around it and black lace looped around my left arm. I had a blue frilled dress on with a darker blue lace wrapped around the middle. I also had light blue stockings and black knee-high boots. I pulled a dark brown stick with little blue crystals in it from my hat and waved the stick around. "Character transformation: Magical Wishes!"

I looked at myself and smiled cutely. "Ume? what is this?" I ask, looking down at myself. "no time! just say Black Ribbons and point the wand at your target." Ume said. I did what she said and pointed at Rin and Nana. "Black Ribbons!" I yelled as four ribbons shot out of the point of the wand and two of them grabbed Rin and Nana while the other two pushed the X-charas away from them.

"Naomi!" Nana yelled as the ribbons brought them back and they disappeared. Nana hugged my neck while Rin smiled and looked away, not meeting my eyes. "Look out!" I hear and spin my gaze back to the fight to be charged at by a whole bunch of X-charas. Nana and Rin were knocked aside but me and Ume were caught up in the attack. I faced them, skidding my feet into the ground, trying to hold them back. "Light Beam!" The boy yelled as he jumped on the side of the fight. He stuck out his hands, a huge light flash firing out of him and separating the X-charas. I stumble back but regain my balance as the X-charas float before me and the boy.

The boy wasn't far from me but he glanced at me, a battle smile on his face. "Kiro." He said. "Heh... Naomi." I managed to say. Rin and Nana fly over to me, floating on my right side while the boy was on my left. The X-charas stood together before me and the boy jumped at them, readying our attacks.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, I just try to stop at the best part so you would continue reading :P**

**Anyways, be sure to Review and follow me!**

**TomboyGirl123, out!**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Shugo Chara does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	5. My True Heart: Chapter 5

**My True Heart: Chapter 5**

**Amethyst Tomboy!**

**Sorry about the wait, It's just the school and homework...**

**Trust me, If I could, I'd be writing all day but I have sucky homework!**

**Anyways, the wait is over and here is chapter 5!**

* * *

"Naomi, call out an attack!" Ume yelled to me as me and Kiro rammed into the X-charas, making them scatter. "What attack?!" I yell to her. "Just say Sky sweeper!" Ume said. I rolled my eyes and did what she said. "Sky Sweeper!" I call out, causing an old but new looking broom appear in front of me. I snatch it out of the air and without thinking, I jump on it and I lift into the sky. "Ume! What do I do now?!" I ask as I fly around the X-charas to round them up.

"Try White Wisp" Ume said. Naomi was about to say it but something stopped her from doing it, she was gathering energy when... "Stealth Attack!" Kiro yelled as less than half the X-charas lost the X on their heads and they purified, flying away.

"White Wisp!" I shouted, feeling tons of energy burning around my heart like a ring of fire. I clapped my hands together, sending a brilliant white light all around the X-charas, which turned back to the way they should and destroyed the red X on their heads. The fire quit burning my heart as me and Ume landed the broomstick, which disappeared and Ume popped out of my chest, turning me back to normal.

I fixed my bandana on my head as The boy came up behind me. "Boo." He said and I screamed, sending birds to fly out of the forest all around me and hide behind a tree. Just then, his black ninja Chara popped out of his chest as well and he turned back to his normal form.

"This is your first time?" He asked. "How did you know?" I ask as I walk up to him. "Lucky guess~"

"Naomi-Chan!" I heard and me and my charas turn around to see the gang run over to us. The blond haired girl, which I found out her name was Rima, leaned on my shoulder, catching her breath as her clown Chara rested on her head. "We all fought until we passed out, but you two came to our rescue..." Rima said. The pink haired girl, Amu pat my head and smiled. "Did good, kid." She said before everyone else turned to Kiro.

"Um... everyone, this is Kiro, he helped me in battle..." I said as he waved awkwardly.

"Hey... I just transferred here, but the uniform didn't come to me yet, They just mailed it to me..." He said. "You transferred here?" Tadase asked. Kiro nods and everyone exchanged glances. "This might not be the best time to say it but... The guardians are moving on..." Tadase said, a bit of sorrow in his voice.

Yaya walked up to me. "I was leaving tomorrow to move to Alaska... I want to give you my Ace chair..." She said as she bit back her sniffles. I looked at her surprised. "W-what?!" I ask, honored. Just then, she took off her cape and clipped it around my shoulders. "Now your a real guardian!" She said happily. "Yaya-Chan..." I say. "Kiro... I'm counting on you to take care of the Jack Chair... Even though I have no clue who you are!" Kukai said, his ruffled hair blowing gently in the breeze. "Yaya is leaving tomorrow, and I need to visit a cousin on Friday, also I'm going into middle and high school!" He said, a touch of sadness drifting in his face. He clipped the blue cape on his shoulders.

"Hey you mister!" Nana yelled. "What's your name?" She asked the Chara. "Ko..." He said quietly. "Well, why don't you play with us?" Nana asked him. "I don't care for the childish games you play." He said. "Welcome to my world..." Rin said as she floated beside him and she watched all the other charas play.

Ko's cheeks tainted pink as he looked at her, the breeze blowing in her hair, making it shine like fiery scarlet silk. "Y-you are?" Ko asked her, stammering as his eyes widened a bit. Rin glanced at him, smiled and closed her eyes in thought, turning back to the charas. "Rin." She said.

Just then, Rin pricked up and flew over to me. "X-eggs, I sense them nearby..." She said. Everyone turned to me and Kiro and we nodded at each other, running off. "How many are there?" I ask. "I think there's only one, but It's presence is really strong, It's making me shiver!" Ume chimed in with her sing-song voice. "Useless... Useless... Useless..." I heard. I heard my shy whine come back as well but I gulped it down.

Everyone stopped and hid behind a bush. "Useless... Everything... Is useless..." The little X-egg said as we all saw it float down the path gloomily. Rin flew up to me and landed on my shoulder. "Transform into my character, Naomi." She said. I nod, my eyes burning with excitement and courage.

"My own heart, unlock!"

I'm engulfed with light, but it wasn't the color I was expecting it to be, instead it was purple light. And Just as I started to glow, my bandana disappeared and turned into a purple heart with a black arrow in it.

I entered the majestic light, seeing the purple and pink sports egg instead of Rin's green rose one. I pulled it into my chest anyways and I sparkled with purple energy. The light broke off of me as my hair shaded dark lavender that was cut off at the shoulders and my eyes swirled a beautiful purple. I was wearing a dark purple tank top with a black tie and separate black sleeves. Pink and black and purple striped leggings were under a ripped jeaned miniskirt and I wore brown ugg boots on my feet. I kicked an invisable soccer ball and then leaned over, a mischievous grin on my face. "Character transformation: Amethyst Tomboy!"

I looked down at myself once the transformation was complete. I _did_ look like a tomboy... "Rin, I thought you were my brave Chara." I say to myself. Just then, Rin floated down next to me, a red pop up vein on her head. "That ain't me..." She said grumpily. I blinked, processing what she just said. "THEN WHO IS IT?!" I ask out loud, making the X-egg jump and look at me. "Um... Hi?" I wave to it. It floats up higher into the sky and fires black air slashes at me.

I yelp as I jump up and down, side to side, trying to communicate with the mysterious Chara in my heart. "Help!" I scream to Kiro. He jumps through the bushes just to be stopped by Rin, Nana and Ume. "What are you doing?! Naomi needs my help!" Kiro yelled at them. "No, she doesn't! Let her figure it out for herself!" Ume said. "Yeah! Just give her a chance!" Nana said cheerfully.

"Just... look in your heart..." I hear in my head as I perk up, only to be shot down by a blast of the black blast. "Gyahh!" I cry out as I tumble to the ground but stand back up on my feet. I close my eyes and look into my heart. I wait a moment before my eyes flash open and I run at the X-egg. "Home Run!" I yell as A black baseball bat appears in my hand and I swing it while still running towards it, sending white baseballs flying towards it, knocking it off guard. The bat disappeared and I jump in the air, flipping several times before I make my move. "Lucky Shot!" I yell as I back flip one fast time, a purple and white soccer ball appearing right before me in mid-air. I swung my foot down on it, going directly at it. "GOAL!" I yell, full of sporty spirit as the ball slams into the egg, making it stumble.

I landed on the ground in front of it, ready for my final attack. I smile at this one and a black skateboard appeared in front of me. I jumped on it, riding on it with both power and control. "Hyper agility!" I yell as the skateboard zoomed in at. I think I was faster than the speed of sound as I raced around the X-egg, planting powerful kicks and punches and doing crazy tricks on the skateboard as well.

A few moments passed before I rode away on the skateboard, making it disappear and watching the X-egg. It started glowing in a gentle white color, almost cream colored. I sighed as my transformation wore off and a little purple Chara popping out of my heart. The non X-egg flew away as the new Chara yawned and cracked her back. "Dude... I was in that egg for so long, I felt like my back would break..." The Chara said as she tipped her sunglasses on top of her head.

She had black messy hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were purple and she had on a purple spaghetti strap sleeved shirt that showed her belly button. She had on a black tie and separate sleeves that were black and purple striped. She had a black miniskirt with a checkered belt she also had black and purple striped stockings and brown boots with white crossbones clips on the sides.

"Naomi, right?" She asked me, pulling a lollipop out of nowhere and sticking it in her mouth. I nod. "I'm Yuki, your tomboy Chara." She said, a bit muffled from sucking on the grape lollipop. She then spit out the lollipop and held out a hand, the other one planted on her hip. "Let's shake on it, you believe in me, and you can have a tomboy Chara." Yuki said.

I hesitate shyly, then stick out my pointer finger and she shakes it nobly. "The deal is made, no backing out of it." She said sassily, like I had no other option, which I didn't. Kiro suddenly grabbed Yuki and looked at her. "What the heck? It's remarkable that you, still as an egg could give Naomi that Character transformation!" He said with curious eyes. "Eh, no biggie really." She said. Just as Kiro let go of Yuki, she saw Rin, looking serious and fire burning deep within her eyes.

I think I saw a spark of electricity come out of their eyes like they were having a staring contest or something. Ume flew up to my bag and looked down on the lonesome white egg that was inside. "One more..." She said as she flew down next to it and ran her hand across the rainbow splatter pattern of the little egg. Nana joined her, but she was tingling with energy, so much I thought she would blow up. Next came Rin and newly hatched Yuki, all surrounding the egg.

* * *

**This time wasn't really a cliffhanger...**

**NO FAIR!**

**Oh well, it would have been mean to keep you all in suspension so...**

**I'll let it slide this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky...**

**To Be Continued...**

**(Shugo Chara does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


End file.
